starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Grievous
|har= Sort; intet efter hans Shuttle styrtede |ojen = Guld |tilknytning = *KaleeshLabyrinth of Evil **KolkpravisGalaxy at War ***IzvoshraGalaxy at War *Den InterGalaktiske Bank Klan *Konføderationen af de uafhængige systemer **Konføderationens militær[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] ***Den Separatistiske Droide Hær |fodt = |era = *Rise of the Empire era |dod = 19 BBY (16:5:22), Utapau[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] |mestere= Dooku (Lyssværds kampteknik) }} General Grievous er en fiktiv karakter i Star Wars universet , en antagonist, som først dukkede op i Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV-serie) . Han blev udtrykt af Matthew Wood . Ifølge Revenge of the Sith DVD , seriens skaber George Lucas instrueret hans kreative team for at skabe en skurk, der varslede Anakin Skywalker omdannelse til Darth Vader : den tunge vejrtrækning, den cyborg krop, og hans forførelse ind i en ondsindet fraktion. Grievous er portrætteret som øverstkommanderende for Konføderationen af Uafhængige Systems, en politisk fraktion af planetsystemer fører krig mod Galaktiske Republik . Uddannet i alle syv former for lyssværd kamp ved separatistisk leder og Sith Lord Grev Dooku , han er en hensynsløs og kraftfuld kriger viet til ødelæggelsen af Jedi , dræbte snesevis fra Padawans til Masters. Generalens handlinger hensynsløs aggression og høj Jedi Body Count ville få galaksen til at give ham tilnavnet 'The Knightslayer «. Under Klon Krigene, var han en af de mest frygtede, hvis ikke den mest frygtede er i galaksen. Selvom den berygtede Jedi slayer var væsen i galaksen på det tidspunkt af Clone Wars, der havde dræbt den mest Jedi i tvekamp, havde han ikke tøve med at flygte fra kampe, han vidste, at han ville tabe. General Grievous er en fiktiv karakter i Star Wars universet , en antagonist, som først dukkede op i Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV-serie) . Han blev udtrykt af Matthew Wood . Ifølge Revenge of the Sith DVD , seriens skaber George Lucas instrueret hans kreative team for at skabe en skurk, der varslede Anakin Skywalker omdannelse til Darth Vader : den tunge vejrtrækning, den cyborg krop, og hans forførelse ind i en ondsindet fraktion. Grievous er portrætteret som øverstkommanderende for Konføderationen af Uafhængige Systems, en politisk fraktion af planetsystemer fører krig mod Galaktiske Republik . Uddannet i alle syv former for lyssværd kamp ved separatistisk leder og Sith Lord Grev Dooku , han er en hensynsløs og kraftfuld kriger viet til ødelæggelsen af Jedi , dræbte snesevis fra Padawans til Masters. Generalens handlinger hensynsløs aggression og høj Jedi Body Count ville få galaksen til at give ham tilnavnet 'The Knightslayer «. Under Klon Krigene, var han en af de mest frygtede, hvis ikke den mest frygtede er i galaksen. Selvom den berygtede Jedi slayer var væsen i galaksen på det tidspunkt af Clone Wars, der havde dræbt den mest Jedi i tvekamp, havde han ikke tøve med at flygte fra kampe, han vidste, at han ville tabe. Optrædener Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV-serie) Hovedhistorien i bind One har den Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi er tildelt lede et angreb på planeten Muunilinst , hjem for den intergalaktiske Banking Clan, velgørere af Konføderationen af uafhængige systemer, der ønsker at bryde væk fra den Galaktiske Republik. Hans lærling Anakin Skywalker , er personligt udpeget til at lede rummet tvinger ved Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, der er hemmeligheden bag alter ego Darth Sidious , en Sith Lord hvem der styrer begge sider af krigen. I mellemtiden separatistisk leder Count Dooku tager in the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress som hans lærling og sender hende bort til snigmyrde Anakin. Anakin afleder hans opmærksomhed midt i kampen for at forfølge Ventress til Yavin 4, hvor han formår at besejre hende i et lyssværd duel, men kun i form af frygt og vrede, stien til den mørke side af Kraften. Omkringliggende denne storyline er forskellige kampe med fokus på andre Jedi og deres krigen bedrifter: Mace Windu står over for en hel droid hær ubevæbnet på Dantooine , Master Yoda rejser til isen verden Ilum for at gemme to truet Jedi Knights, den amfibiske Kit Fisto fører en akvatisk regiment af clone troopers på Waterworld Mon Calamari , og et team af Jedi støder den frygtede General Grievous på Hypori . I bind to, samler historien op direkte fra Anakin sejr over Ventress og Obi-Wan sejr på Muunilist. Med General Grievous nye krav sejre for separatisterne, Republikken er behov for flere Jedi Knights. Efter megen overvejelse beslutter Jedi Rådet til at fremme Anakin til en Knight. Tre år senere, har Anakin blevet en stærk Jedi Knight og har hjulpet Republikkens flere gange, såsom medvirken Obi-Wan fange en fæstning, gemme Saesee Tiin i et rum kamp, og redde et par af Jedi fra større droids. I resten af Klon-krigen, er Anakin og Obi-Wan tildelt finde General Grievous på planeten Nelvaan , men ender befriende en gruppe Nelvaanians slavebundet og muterede ved Techno Union i stedet. I mellemtiden General Grievous fører et angreb på Coruscant , og trods de bedste bestræbelser fra Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti og andre, kidnapper Supreme Chancellor Palpatine for sin herre Grev Dooku. Anakin står over for en åndelig retssag, der viser ham bliver Darth Vader og også formår at redde de Nelvaan krigere, selvom han endnu engang trækker på sin vrede, så opstiller med Obi-Wan at redde forbundskansler i Coruscant (som set i de første minutter Revenge of the Sith). Star Wars film Den Åbningen gennemsøgning af Revenge of the Sith forklarer, at Grievous og Grev Dooku har fanget Supreme Chancellor Palpatine fra den galaktiske hovedstad Coruscant og holder ham som gidsel ombord Grievous flagskib, Usynlige Hånd . En redningsaktion udført af Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi og Anakin Skywalker og deres droid R2-D2 resultater i død af Grev Dooku i hænderne på Skywalker, effektivt at overføre kommandoen over den separatistiske Råd til Grievous. Grievous tilbagetrækninger fra kampen efter Jedi infiltrere hans kommando bro. Nu republikkens topprioritet, Grievous tager tilflugt på sinkhole planet Utapau, hvor den separatistiske Råd er baseret på. Under ordrer fra Darth Sidious , Palpatine alter ego, Grievous flytter Rådet til vulkansk planet Mustafar . Sidious (som hans civile alter ego, kansler Palpatine) røber den generelle ved at tillade en invasion af Utapau under kommando af Obi-Wan Kenobi. Grievous engagerer Kenobi i et lyssværd duel, hvor Kenobi får en tidlig fordel. Grievous så flygter scenen hen imod hans starfighter, med Kenobi hot på hælene. Jagten ender ved Grievous 'hemmelige hangar, hvor parret kampen hånd til hånd. Udnyttelse af hans robot krop, generelt har den klare fordel i slagsmål og forbereder sig på at dræbe Kenobi, selvom Kenobi formår at rive åbne hans chestplate i processen. Brug Kraften til at trække Grievous 'blaster til ham, Kenobi affyres fem skud mod cyborg hjerte, forbrænding ham indefra. Clone Wars 2008 animerede serie General Grievous statuer fra Clone Wars episode 10 "Lair af Grievous" Grievous er præsenteret som den vigtigste skurk i 2008 CGI -serien The Clone Wars , med Matthew Wood reprising sin rolle fra filmen, først optræder som chefen for den Malevolence, en stor separatistisk krigsskib bevæbnet med en række tunge ioner kanoner. I løbet af Clone Wars, Grievous også sammenstød med Kenobi ombord på Malevolence for første gang, da han jager Kenobi ombord på krigsskibet er jernbanesystem. Under den efterfølgende lyssværd duel, næsten Grievous får det bedre af Kenobi, der gør hans flugt i sidste øjeblik. Et par episoder senere, Grievous opdager Anakin Skywalker og hans Padawan Ahsoka Tano infiltrerer hans hemmelige lyttepost og søger ud for at søge efter dem. Han engagerer Tano og hendes hold af clone troopers , besejre alle troopers og derefter indgå i en kat og mus spil med Tano. Men Tano og Skywalker stadig formår at ødelægge hans lyttepost. Aware af Grievous 'seneste række af fiaskoer, Grev Dooku arrangerer en test for hans cyborg håndlanger - i form af Jedi Master Kit Fisto og Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb. I Grievous 'personlig slot på den tredje måne Vassek, Jedi, sammen med et hold af Clone Troopers, baghold Grievous og afbrød hans lemmer. Når repareret, Grievous dueller en trodsig Vebb og dræber ham. I udkanten af Grievous 'slot, klatrer den generelle op fra afsatsen og slipper fire lyssværd på Fisto. Brug af tågen til hans fordel, Fisto held afskærer en af Grievous 'arme, udlevering Vebb lyssværd. Bevæbnet med to lyssværd, Fisto overvinder Grievous, der kalder i sine Magnaguards, og en undertal Fisto flygter. Grievous derefter rapporter til Dooku, der informerer Grievous, at der er plads til forbedringer. Grievous igen gør en optræden i Sæson 2 af The Clone Wars. Han boards en republik Cruiser med Jedi Master Eeth Koth om bord. Grievous dueller Koth og tager ham til fange. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, og Jedi Master Adi Gallia forsøg på at redde Koth, hvilket resulterer i en konfrontation mellem Grievous og Kenobi over hele planeten Saleucami, som Grievous taber. Han synes ikke igen i sæson 2. I løbet af Clone Wars, talrige Grievous sammenstød gange med Kenobi. I " Battle of Kamino ", endnu engang Grievous indgreb Kenobi i et lyssværd duel, som ender i hårdknude. Senere Grievous kommandoer en sabotage mission med Infiltrator droids på Galaktiske Senat, hvilket resulterer i en deregulering af bankerne. Grievous vil også et ansigt et ydmygende nederlag, da han forsøgte at invadere Naboo . Jar Jar Binks (forklædt som Gungan Boss Lyonie) distraherer Grievous i en række forhandlinger længe nok til, Gungan hær til at lukke Grievous 'invasion kraft. Som Grievous forfølger Jar Jar, han massakrer den Gungan Grand Army. I det øjeblik,. Almindelige Tarpals af Gungan Grand Army griber ind og engagerer sig Grievous i en duel, slutter når han er dødeligt såret på Grievous 'hænder Tarpals spidder Grievous gennem hans bryst, så den Gungan hær at bombardere bedøvet general med strømførende projektiler og fange ham. Han er befriet i en fangeudveksling med Anakin Skywalker mellem Grev Dooku og Padme Amidala. Efter at være blevet befriet. Grievous angreb Jedi Master Adi Gallia skib, engagere hende i et lyssværd duel ned en smal hall måde Den duel sluttede, da Grievous sparker Gallia i brystet, sende hende flyver på tværs af hallway og derefter fange hende. Kort efter, Adi Gallia undslipper Grievous 'varetægt, når en strejke force under ledelse af Jedi Master Plo Koon boards hans skib og frigør Jedi Master, hvilket fik Grievous at flygte igen. I den første episode af Sæson 4 Finale, er Grievous sendes til planeten Dathomir efter ordre fra Grev Dooku at udrydde Nightsisters, herunder Ventress. Umiddelbart efter landing på planetens overflade, General begynder sin krigsstien og hans droid hær forvandler Dathomir til en slagmark. Men Ventress vender tabellerne på kampen og kæmper sig vej til den almindelige shuttle, hvor cyborg dukker at konfrontere hende personligt. Grievous udløser alle fire af hans lyssværd og dueller Ventress. Grievous vokser overmodig og begynder at lege med hende, indtil hun overrasker ham ved at hugge en af hans arme og bankede ham til jorden. Grievous ordrer sine tropper til at skyde på Ventress, sårede hende. Da den almindelige forbereder sig på at levere dødsstødet til hans mangeårige rival, bliver han angrebet af nightsister zombier og er tvunget til at bekæmpe dem ud, mens Ventress undslipper. Under nye ordrer fra Dooku, vender Grievous hans opmærksomhed på Nightsister leder Mor Talzin og slagter sig vej til hendes fæstning, hvor hun nød og næppe undslipper fra generalens greb ved teleporting væk. I premieren episode af den femte sæson, er Grievous nævnt af Hondo at have besejret Obi-Wan og vandt kampen om det system, som Florrum er i. Denne kamp er vist i episoden "Bound for Rescue", hvor Grievous angreb Obi- Wan skib, dræber sine kloner, og nederlag ham. Kenobi retreats selv og sætter skibet til selvdestruktion. Senere Grievous går til Florrum personligt og bebuder, at systemet er under hans kontrol nu, og at Grev Dooku er at have ham straffe Hondo til at holde ham for løsepenge. De droider ødelægge Hondo højborg og hans ejendele, og hold ham til fange, men Hondo er reddet, når Ahsoka og en gruppe af younglings fri ham og trække sig tilbage fra planeten. Grievous forfølger dem, og dueller med Ahsoka, der har vokset sig stærkere siden deres sidste kamp. Den duel slutter, når Hondo opfanger Ahsoka i Slave I og tager fart. I den første episode af droid arc "hemmelige våben", er Grievous nævnt i åbningen kreditter, og det primære mål med missionen er at hente et modul, der vil afkode en transmittion at Grievous lavet om en vigtig separatistisk angreb. Star Wars litteratur Grievous fik sin første optræden i tegneserier i en novelle i Star Wars: Visionaries kaldet "The Eyes of Revolution". Denne historie viser, at Grievous var engang Kaleesh generel Qymaen jai Sheelal, en voldsom kriger engageret i en brutal krig med de rivaliserende planet Huk. Grievous har haft mange koner. En, han i øjeblikket er gift med, er Gravlyn, et menneske. Han boards en shuttle at tage ham til en anden kamp, uvidende om, at Dooku havde plantet en bombe i det. Han er dødeligt såret i den resulterende styrt, og hvad der er tilbage af hans krop bliver rekonstrueret med kybernetiske lemmer. Dooku så rekrutterer ham ind den separatistiske hær som sin anden-i-kommando. I det tredje bind af Clone Wars Adventures , er det afsløret, at General Grievous opnår sin rang af Supreme Commander ved duellere Asajj Ventress og Durge samtidigt. Om bord på prægnante rumstation, Ventress og Durge er sorteret efter Dooku for at søge efter en ukendt ubuden gæst, med parret uvidende om grevens hensigter. Bevæbnet med en electrostaff, Grievous fremgår bagfra og electrocutes Durge, og derefter smider ham på tværs af hallway gennem et par trofæer. Ventress hopper over på en lysekrone og forsøger at søge efter Grievous, men er i stedet slået ud af Cyborg, der fanges af Durge. Parret derefter konfrontere den generelle ansigt til ansigt, med Ventress udløse hendes lyssværd og Durge udløsningen hans fulde arsenal. Grievous er i stand til at banke Ventress væk, selvom Durge sendte den generelle flyvende på tværs af lokalet ind i en væg med en kraftfuld punch til ansigtet. Grievous slipper hans lyssværd, hurtigt besejre par. I kølvandet på slaget, er Grievous foretaget den øverstkommanderende af konføderationen militær. Grievous medvirkede i sin egen tegneserie kaldet Star Wars: General Grievous, hvor han kæmper Jedi mester T'chooka D'oon og hans Padawan, Flyn. Efter Grievous dræber D'oon, Kybo tilbage til Jedi Rådet med en plan om at ødelægge Grievous én gang for alle. Når rådet irettesætter sin hævngerrig plan, Kybo beslutter sig for at tage sagen i egne hænder, med katastrofale resultater. Grievous gør hans sidste optræden i tegneserier i Star Wars: Obsession emne nummer 4, hvor han er på en verden af Boz Pity hvor han dræber to Jedi, Master Soon Bayts og Jedi rådsmedlem Adi Gallia . Selvom Grievous er dæmpet af Mace Windu , Grev Dooku er i stand til at redde ham, så han kan kæmpe en anden dag. I romanen Labyrinth of Evil, en prequel til Revenge of the Sith, Grievous planer en invasion af Coruscant sammen Grev Dooku og Darth Sidious. Han optræder første gang i romanen ser hans forhadte underordnet Nute Gunray flygte fra et i henhold republik Strike Force. Grievous modvilligt sparer Gunray ved at ødelægge krigere. Grievous 'invasion af planeten Belderone også ville blive modarbejdet af Anakin Skywalker og Obi-Wan Kenobi, på grund af en skødesløs fejl på Gunray side. Selvom Gunray resorts til løgne, Grievous heraf udledt, at Neimoidian lyver og truer med at dræbe ham. Senere, på broen af den usynlige hånd, ure Dooku som Grievous rundholter hans elite Magnaguards. Selvom Grievous vinder kampen, Dooku påpeger flere fejl i den generelle teknik, mens realisere han er del af skylden for generalens mangler. Grievous vil snart lancere sin invasion af republikken hovedstad Coruscant i et forsøg på at kidnappe Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, placerer sig på slagmarken igen. Under invasionen, personligt Grievous forsøger at fange Palpatine, mens du kæmper Mace Windu og Kit Fisto. Windu kortvarigt afviser Grievous, der dog får det bedre af Jedi vagt og tager Palpatine gidsel, sætter scenen for Revenge of the Sith. Videospil General Grievous har optrådt i flere videospil, især, Star Wars: Battlefront II , Star Wars: Republic Commando , og Revenge of the Sith videospil. Grievous næste vises i videospil Star Wars Galaxies . Efter oprettelsen af det Galaktiske Imperium , stormtropper tager Grievous 'levende hoved, og læg den i hans krop, omdanne ham til en droid. Denne krig droid har en kort levetid i de Myyydril Caverns på Kashyyyk før at blive ødelagt af en anonym gruppe af afstandsstykker. De kæmpende plyndre droidens rester, der tager sit våben og andet af værdi. Ansigtsmasken ender på den usynlige marked, hvor det er købt for sine kunstneriske egenskaber ved en højtstående Imperial admiral - foregav at være ingen anden end Storadmiral Thrawn . 1 General Grievous gør også en meget kort optræden i Star Wars: Republic Commando , da Delta Squad næsten fanger ham ombord hans rumskib til en "ukendt" planet. Tidligere på Geonosis, flyver efter nedlæggelsen søn Fac, et skib ser ligner Grievous 'væk. Den trup noterer skibet som ikke værende Geonosian. Grievous gør hans næste optræden i Lego Star Wars og Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga , figurerede som en chef og en oplåselige, spilbar figur i fri afspilning. Han er også spilbare i fri afspilning i Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy ved adgang til en gemme filen på Lego Star Wars . General Grievous vises som en spilbar figur i Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Lightsaber Duels , udgivet til Nintendo Wii den 11. november 2008. General Grievous også vises som en spilbar figur i Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron , udgivet til PlayStation Portable (PSP) og Nintendo DS den 3. november 2009. I modsætning til Star Wars: Battlefront II , i den DS-versionen kan han bruge sine fire arme på bekostning af force points i stedet for bare to i slutningen af et angreb. Grievous er også en boss skurk i flere mini-spil af de online spil Clone Wars Adventures. Bag scenerne General Grievous blev udviklet til Episode III som en kraftfuld ny skurk på siden af separatisterne. De indledende instruktioner, instruktøren George Lucas gav Art Department var meget åben: "a droid generelt". Fra denne vage retning, udviklede de kunstnere en masse udforskninger, nogle rent mekanisk, nogle ikke, for Grievous 'look. Den oprindelige design for General Grievous blev skabt af Warren Fu som et design for Magnaguard. Denne første skitse blev raffineret og gjort til et 1-fod (30 cm)-høj maquette skulptur. Det var yderligere forfinet, da det blev gjort til en realistisk computer-genereret model af Industrial Light & Magic . På det tidspunkt var dette en af de mest komplicerede modeller nogensinde er skabt af ILM, med mange dele af forskellige fysiske kvaliteter. General Grievous er helt computer-genererede billeder i filmen. På sæt, læse Duncan Young linjerne off-screen, mens Kyle Rowling bar en bluescreen eller en greenscreen dragt til at handle de kampe med Obi-Wan Kenobi. Også bemærkelsesværdigt er mange modsigelser mellem den udvidede universet og de nuværende Star Wars: The Clone Wars tv-serie. I Clone Wars er Grievous afbildet som havende 4 fingre pr arm, mens der i den originale Star Wars: Clone Wars tegneserie, er den brede afbildet som havende 5. Der henviser til, General Grievous af Star Wars: Clone Wars var hurtig, akrobatisk, og kraftfuld, er den nuværende General Grievous afbildet som langsom, dim, og inkompetente. Desuden hans astmatisk hoste og pukkelryggede holdning er allerede til stede trods ikke fik dem forud for hans konfrontation med Mace Windu. Den konstante ' retconning 'af universet udvidede sig og originalt indhold i hænderne på Star Wars: The Clone Wars har udløst harme blandt fanskare. Generalens tilbage historie er også blevet ændret ved tilsynet direktør Dave Filoni, der udtalte, at Grievous valgt kirurgi for at få kræfter, der ville tillade ham at rivaliserende en Jedi Knight. Dette forstærkes af det tiende episode af sæson 1, "Lair af Grievous ', der foreslog den generelle omdannelse til en cyborg var en gradvis proces. Film noter General Grievous ' astmatiker hoste i Revenge of the Sith havde til formål at understrege sin organiske natur samt fejlene i cyborg proteser . Grievous havde tidligere optrådt i Clone Wars før mange af hans personlighedstræk var afsluttet. At bilægge de uoverensstemmelser mellem de to præsentationer, Mace Windu bruger Kraften til at knuse Grievous 'bryst panel mod slutningen af showet tredje sæson (Volume Two) som den almindelige gør en desperat flugt med Palpatine. Nogle af de lydeffekter til hoste blev taget fra Lucas selv, der havde bronkitis under optagedag. 2 Skildring General Grievous er blevet spillet af flere aktører. I Star Wars: Clone Wars animerede serie, blev tegnet spillet med stemmen skuespiller John DiMaggio i kapitel 20 (den Season 2 finale episode). Den rolle General Grievous blev overdraget til Richard McGonagle for kapitel 21-25 af sæson 3. I spillefilmen Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith , Grievous General blev døbt af skuespiller og lyd redaktør Matthew Wood . Træ spiller også Grievous i den animerede serie The Clone Wars , samt for alle Grievous 'videospil optrædener. Gary Oldman , en ven af producer Rick McCallum , vedtog at forelægge en stemme audition, men hans engagement gik aldrig videre. For adskillige måneder efter Oldman har rapporteret (men aldrig bekræftet) afslag, skuespiller John Rhys-Davies var almindeligt rapporteret til at være talerør for Grievous. Det blev til sidst viste sig at være en sjov. Kategori:Kaleesh Kategori:Sith